


Jealousy

by theatrejedi



Series: Born by the Force [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea what else to tag lol, Jealousy, just cute stuff with Rey and Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrejedi/pseuds/theatrejedi
Summary: Ben swears he isn’t the jealous type, but things change when Rey meets a new x-wing pilot.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Born by the Force [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722535
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back! It's been a crazy semester with online school, and I haven't gotten much time to write. Fun fact: I got this idea back in AUGUST. August! I'm just now getting around to publishing it. Sorry it's been so long! Thanks for reading, and enjoy this cute little one shot!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

“Can you believe he’s already a year old?” Rey asked Ben as the two doted over Anakin, who was fast asleep in his crib. 

“I know. We’re really getting old.” Ben replied, jokingly. Rey gave him a side-eye and rolled her eyes. 

“Way to ruin the moment, Solo.” she said, turning and walking out of the room, Ben following behind her. 

Rey made her way into the kitchen and started washing a few leftover dishes in the sink. Ben sat down on the sofa, and reached for a book. 

“I talked to Poe earlier.” Rey called out, “There’s a new squadron of x-wing pilots starting training tomorrow.” She finished rinsing the last dish and walked towards the sitting area and Ben. 

He closed the book after only skimming through it for a minute. “That’s great. We don’t have to do anything about that right?”

Rey shook her head. “You don’t have to worry about anything. The reason I brought it up was because Poe asked me to come by and meet some of them. ‘Give them words of encouragement’ to quote him exactly.” she finished with a chuckle. 

Ben smiled softly. “Well if anyone is going to encourage them, it should be the Supreme Chancellor.” 

Rey reached down and picked up the holopad. Once she opened it, she began to scroll through her schedule. “Well, besides that, I got a pretty easy day tomorrow. What’s your schedule looking like?” 

Ben laughed softly and put up his hands. “I don’t even  _ need _ to check my schedule for tomorrow. I know for a  _ fact _ that it’s my day off. My plans include sitting around and staying here with Ani.”

Rey smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. “Not all of us are so fortunate.” she said in a mocking tone. 

“But then again, not all of us are Supreme Chancellor.” Ben shot back. 

Rey just shook her head and turned her attention back to the holopad. Ben smiled as he reached back for his book and began to read it. The two of them stayed like that for a while, before eventually heading off to bed. 

“And without ever actually flying anything, she was able to escape Jakku in the Millenium Falcon!” Poe said excitedly while talking to the new pilots, who were all in awe of Rey’s flying abilities. 

Rey let out a small laugh. “I may have not flown at that point, but I had been sneaking into different aircrafts and studying the control panels. It’s not like I magically knew how to do it.” 

A few of the others laughed along with her. Poe put up his hands to wrangle everyone back in. “That’s besides the point.” He turned towards Rey. “Got any last words of wisdom?” 

She turned back to the group of about ten flyers. “Trust your instincts, and don’t doubt yourselves. Plus, it doesn’t hurt that you got a great teacher.” she said, gesturing to Poe. 

Poe smiled and clapped his hands together. “Well, that about does it for today, I’ll see you all tomorrow. Hey, Darin, you mind staying back for a minute?” 

A man who was standing towards the front of the group nodded. He was around the same age as Rey, maybe a few years older. He had brown eyes and a curly mop of brown hair on his head. He smiled warmly at the pair as he made his way over. 

“Yes sir?” he asked, looking between Rey and Poe. 

“Rey, I want you to meet Darin Tane. He’s going to be leading this new squadron.” 

She reached her hand out and shook Darin’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m sure you’ll do great things as an x-wing pilot.” 

Poe’s holopad dinged, interrupting the trio. “I’m sorry you guys, duty calls. I’ll see you tomorrow Darin, and I’ll talk to you later Rey.” With a quick smile, he left the two of them alone. 

Rey chuckled. “He’s always in a rush.” 

Darin smiled. “Agreed. Anyway, thank you. I was a little nervous when I heard you were coming to talk to us today, I- I really admire you and everything you’ve done for our cause.” He finished his sentence with a nervous laugh. 

“Well, thank you Darin, that’s really sweet of you to say.” Rey replied. 

Darin swallowed nervously. “If it isn’t too much to ask, could we get lunch sometime to go over some fly controls? I’ve only ever flown x-wings, and I’d love to learn about some of the other ships you’ve flown.” 

Rey nodded and mentally scanned her schedule. “Yeah, definitely. I’m free tomorrow if that works for you, we could meet in the mess hall?” 

Darin’s face lit up. “Yes, that would be great. Maker, wait until my boyfriend hears about this! Do you mind if he joins us?” 

“Aw, of course! I better get going, but it was really nice to meet you Darin, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rey said happily, before turning and leaving. 

When she arrived back at the quarters, Ben was sitting with the baby, playing with a stuffed porg. 

“Look who’s home Anakin!” he said cheerfully, while getting up to greet Rey with a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Did you miss mama?” she asked, taking the baby from Ben.

“He did. And so did I.” Ben said, leaning in for a kiss. After they pulled apart, Rey took Ben’s place on the couch and Ben wandered into the kitchen.

“Hey,” he half-yelled. “Me and Ani were wondering if you’d be interested in maybe having a picnic tomorrow? You and I have clear schedules so it’d be the perfect day for it.” He returned to the living room with two glasses of water. 

Rey thanked him as he set her water down. “Oh, sounds fun, but I already have lunch plans.” 

Ben leaned back with his glass. “No worries. Seeing Finn?” 

“No actually. I’m seeing one of the new pilots, Darin. He wanted to talk about flying.” 

“Oh.” was all Ben could muster. 

Rey sat up straight as she sensed the jealousy radiating off of Ben. It was a new emotion, but she could recognize it immediately. 

She leaned in closer to him, a smirk on her face. “Ben Solo, are you  _ jealous _ ?” She asked teasingly. 

Ben’s eyes widened and was taken back. “Uh-uh what? Haha, wh-what are you talking about?” he stammered out. 

“You’re jealous!” she said, turning and pointing at him, careful not to bother the baby in her arms. 

“Am not!” he exclaimed, putting his cup on the table. 

Rey didn’t say anything directly to Ben. Instead, she turned to Anakin. “Ani, is papa jealous?” she said with a laugh. 

“Don’t bring him into this!” 

She stared at him in disbelief. “You’re joking.”

“What? If he is strong with the Force like us, he can probably understand everything we’re saying.” Ben said, putting his hands up. 

Rey scoffed. “I cannot believe you right now. Just admit you’re jealous!”

Ben leaned back and crossed his arms. “I’m not admitting anything. There’s nothing to admit.” 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m gonna put Anakin down for his nap. You can sit here in your jealous rage.” she finished with a giggle. She stood up and started to leave the room. Before she fully left, Rey paused and turned back to face Ben. 

“Oh, and by the way, Darin’s  _ boyfriend _ might come along.” With that, she left the room. 

Ben was flustered as he fully absorbed what Rey had told him. “Dang farrik.” he muttered to himself. 

Rey set Anakin down in his crib, left the nursery, and closed the door behind her. Ben was standing right outside in the hall, causing her to jump. 

“Ben! You can’t scare me like that!” she said, walking into their bedroom. 

“Wait up!” He quickly followed behind her. 

“I owe you an apology.” he said, sitting beside her on the bed. 

Rey laughed to herself. “You don’t need to apologize. Just admit that  _ you _ were  _ jealous _ .” 

Ben huffed. “Okay. You were right. I did get a little jealous.” he said, not looking at her. 

Realizing this, Rey moved over and grabbed Ben’s face, pulling it close to hers. “Ben, you have no reason to be jealous. There’s only one guy for me, and it’s  _ you _ .” She pulled in him for a kiss. 

“I’m sorry. I overreacted before you even told me the whole situation.” He was clearly embarrassed. 

She smiled. “I accept your apology. I mean… if the roles were reversed I’d probably feel the same way.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. “Wait, am I hearing you correctly? Rey Solo, are you the jealous type?” 

Rey pursed her lips at him. “Oh shut up.” she said, pulling him back in for another kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said, crazy semester. Thankfully, I'm on break, so expect more content in this series and in my other fics soon! Hope you enjoyed, see you all soon! :)


End file.
